


you bring me home

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: (it's a thing it's kinda calming), ALF family, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Hurt/Comfort, Jay is very rich: a headcanon, M/M, Minor Violence, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: They haven’t had a chance to talk about it. Jay thought back to all the wasted opportunities: The silence in the truck, when Jay couldn’t look K in the eyes. The fleeting glance and the apology dying on Jay’s tongue as Black Chalk took K to a different car. The things he bottled up in prison but were left unspoken when he first saw K waiting for the bus. He should have said something.





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I just love this movie sO MUCH??? like so much so, I spread it out across campus and, like, three people succumbed under the pressure. It made me feel powerful.  
> Anyhow I shipped this so hard but then he had to beat him up and I was not fine with that even though I still shipped the shit out of it so yeah, this came out.

            Jay fidgeted with his keys, trying to find the right one. The apartment belonged to his parents for whenever they needed a place to stay in New Jersey. The rest of the ALF members were behind him, looking around at the spacious and luxurious building, with raised eyebrows and confused glances. Except for K, who kept his eyes on the door. Jay glanced at him, but the man did not look away.

            Jay opened the door and walked inside, gesturing for the rest of the group to come in. “Make yourselves at home. I doubt there’s food in the fridge but there are a few restaurant brochures on the kitchen counter,” he said, feeling more and more exhausted by the second.

            “Sick place, Jay,” Silver said, throwing himself on the couch.

            Jay gave him a half-hearted smile before telling them that there enough rooms for everyone. He then searched the place for K, but the other man had already found an empty room and made it his own. Jay’s shoulders slightly slumped in disappointment. He ran his fingers through his beard and started walking towards his room, leaving his team to handle themselves.

*

            Sitting on the bed, Jay couldn’t think of anything but K. He closed his eyes, and thought back to the time he and K spent the night in this apartment. A year before, when they were still planning the Super Pig mission against Mirando, K spent the day with him, showing him how they were going to replace the data bot from the pig’s ear with a camera.

            He remembered praising K, then a smile, a lingering stare, and then K’s lips on his. They were both confused, full of uncertainty, and Jay thought that K might leave at that moment. But K kissed him again, silencing all the thoughts that went through Jay’s head. Jay ran his hand against the sheets, trying to recover the image of K in his arms, tried to remember the sounds he made, but the memory stopped there, and he couldn’t remember anything past that. Instead, he saw K’s bloody face, his pained expression, his eyes that were full of regret, and that sank Jay’s heart. He thought K would never forgive him for it, still did, but when K rescued him and Mija, he thought things might have changed. Jay still couldn’t shake off the guilt clawing at him, not when K was around him.

            Jay got up and took off the clothes he had been wearing for a couple of days. Since his release from prison, he couldn’t find an opportunity to shower and change.

            After a quick shower, Jay stood in front of a mirror, looking at his bearded face. Remembering exactly where his kit was, he got a bowl and filled it with water, then started clipping his beard. He then rubbed the shaving cream on his jaw, cheeks, chin, and upper lip. He stared at the blade of the razor, his hands slightly trembling.

            He had managed to cut himself twice before shaving a little bit of his beard. Frustrated, he set the razer down and hung his head, taking a deep breath and calming himself down. The door opened, and K walked in.

            “Hey, just wanted to ask if you had the map for the-” K froze and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, didn’t know you were grooming.”

            Jay rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “It’s fine, K. Come in.” He gestured to the couch besides the window and looked back at the mirror. “You were asking about a map?”

            “Yeah, next location,” K said, sitting down and tapping on his iPad. “So I can get the proper vehicle ready by tomorrow. I know a guy.”

            Jay opened his mouth to reply, but grazed his skin again. He hissed, placing the razor on the sink and pressing his towel against the cut.

            “You alright?” K said, leaning forward. Jay looked at him, and found that he was genuinely concerned.

            “Yeah, I’m just…” He gestured at his face and gave him a tight smile. “Not used to shaving this much hair.”

            K got up from the couch and made his way towards him. He took the blade and turned it over in his hands. He grinned at Jay and nodded at the couch. “I’ll do it,” he said.

            Jay, feeling his cheeks redden, laughed nervously, but K raised his eyebrow. “No, I mean, you don’t have to,” Jay said, reaching for the razor.

            “Yeah, I don’t,” K repeated, maintaining eye-contact. “But, I do have a steadier hand.”

            “There’s no reasoning with you, is there?”

            “No,” K said, placing a hand against Jay’s back and leading him towards the couch, “so sit down and relax.”

            So Jay surrendered and let K shave him. He closed his eyes and straightened his back while the other man ran the razor carefully and delicately against his skin. He hardly felt the blade, but he felt K’s fingers against his chin, his throat, barely brushing, but there. Then K gently grabbed him by the jaw, keeping him still.

            “Can I talk?” Jay asked, cracking open one eye.

            K smirked and said, “You just did.”

            “Where did you learn how to do this?”

            K wiped the razor against a towel and shrugged. “My old man, before he died, taught me,” he replied. “Haven’t done it in a while, but I still can still do it better than you.”

            Jay rolled his eyes and smiled, but K gave him a pointed look. “No smiling. You don’t want an additional cut, do you?”

            Jay chuckled, then fell silent. The familiar banter between them, the fact that K was with him in the room, doing something intimate like shaving him. Those thoughts ceased once he remembered when he grabbed K’s head and slammed it against the table. He flinched and K clicked his tongue. “Be still,” he warned.

            “Sorry.”

            A few minutes later, he was done. He set the razor aside, grabbed the towel that was around Jay’s neck, and started wiping away all the excess shaving cream. K then leaned closer, inspecting his work. It took all of Jay’s self-control to stop him from pulling K close, from feeling him against his body once again. K’s mouth twisted into a satisfied smile as he straightened his back.

            “That’s the man I know,” K said, patting his shoulder and stepping away.

            Jay quickly reached out and grabbed K’s hand, causing him to flinch. He let go immediately, muttering an apology. “I’m so sorry, K,” he said, looking up.

            “Sorry?” K said, looking genuinely confused.

            “I should’ve never, ever, laid my hands on you,” Jay said, his voice low.

When K realized what he meant, his hand went up to his stomach, and he glanced away. Jay’s eyes began stinging. He pressed his hand against his mouth and sobbed.

They haven’t had a chance to talk about it. Jay thought back to all the wasted opportunities: The silence in the truck, when Jay couldn’t look K in the eyes. The fleeting glance and the apology dying on Jay’s tongue as Black Chalk took K to a different car. The things he bottled up in prison but were left unspoken when he first saw K waiting for the bus. _He should have said something._

“K, I’m really sorry. I won’t try to make excuses for what I’ve done, and I don’t expect you to forgive me any time soon. But…” Jay took a hitched breath, wiping away the tears that fell. “I just needed you to know.”

“Hey, hey,” K said softly as he approached Jay. He took Jay’s face in his hands and looked at him. At that moment, Jay broke down, wrapping his arms around K’s waist and burying his face against his chest. He wept against K’s shirt, wept in a way he hasn’t before. K ran his fingers through Jay’s wet hair, calming him down. K then sat on his knees, facing Jay.

“Listen to me, Jay,” K said, looking the other in the eyes. “I’ve forgiven you. I know why you did what you did. The moment I stepped out of that apartment that day, I had already forgiven you.”

K leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jay’s. “I had time to think, Jay. All we needed was time.”

Jay pulled him closer, placing kisses all over his face, muttering more apologies and promises. K smiled and pulled away slightly. “Stop. You’re being ridiculous. Stop crying and put on some clothes.”

Jay laughed through his sobs and wiped his face with the towel. K leaned up and kissed him briefly. “It happened, and it passed,” K said. “We’re okay.”

*

            That night, K did not leave Jay’s room. Jay asked him to stay, to lay down with him, and once their bodies were against the mattress, the reality of how tired they were quickly dawned on them. They slept with tangled limbs, and Jay’s head against K’s shoulder.

            Outside, the remaining members of the ALF were sprawled across the living room. Silver’s head was on Blond’s lap while Red and Kim sat next to each other, a sense of awkwardness still between them. They had just finished their meal after an hour of finding the right restaurant with the best vegan options.

            “So, you think boss and K are fucking right now?” Silver said, munching on a celery stick.

            Red shrugged. “They could be. Wouldn’t take Jay for a silent type in bed, though,” she said, sharing a plate of edamame with Kim.

            “Oh, he’s freaky,” Blond said, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s silver locks. “ _You can tell_.”

            “Boss and K are together,” Kim said, chewing slowly.

            “Yes, newbie,” Red said.

            “And they’re together…” he trailed off, looking at Silver and Blonde.

            Before he could look at her, Red held up a finger. “Not gonna happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr and send me gifsets of these two:  
> http://gamquicks.tumblr.com/


End file.
